Tan sólo un suspiro
by Alia-Ram
Summary: ONE SHOT. Rogue sabe dos cosas; la primera es, que han encontrado a Jean Grey en el lago Alkali, y que ahora se está recuperando en el laboratorio. La segunda es, que Logan no se ha movido de su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Marie lo visite en la madrugada?
1. Chapter 1

Anoche habían traído a Jean Grey del lago Alkali; no había paradero de Scott, quien fue quien recibió el primer llamado de su prometida. Ahora, Marie estaba frente a la puerta de Logan, exactamente a dos de la mañana. Por fin, él había subido a su cuarto para descansar, después de cuidar a Jean durante dos días seguidos. No tocó, o hizo acto de presencia, simplemente giró el portillo de la puerta y se adentró en la oscura habitación.

Los rayos pálidos de la luna, se colaban en el interior, por lo cual, Marie podía vislumbrar el cuerpo de Logan bajo las cobijas de la cama. Su torso estaba desnudo, y las telas descansaban en sus caderas. Parecía tener un sueño pacifico, y respiraba con normalidad. Rogue sintió como su pecho se contrajo con aprensión.

 _¿Será por Jean Grey, por qué la tenía de vuelta?_

A su memoria acudió el recuerdo de Scott, y algo en su interior le dijo, que su antiguo profesor ya no existía más. Observó a Logan, y simplemente admitió la derrotada, ella no podía competir con la pelirroja que al parecer Logan amaba, y lo más triste de todo, es que en realidad Rogue nunca había jugado, nunca fue más que la protegida del gran Wolverine.

En su mente Wolverine rugió furioso, haciéndose notar. Ella lo recibió melancólica y disfruto de la compañía de la parte más bestia del hombre que amaba. Wolverine era un asunto diferente, él siempre la quiso, y fue una de las razones por las cuales Logan le permitió subirse a su camioneta; Wolverine la quería.

Marie avanzó hasta la cama y subió teniendo cuidado de ser muy precavida, sintió el colchón ceder bajo su peso, y se acomodó a un lado de Logan, recargando la cabeza en su torso. Tuvo cuidado, por lo cual, una espesa cortina de cabello oscuro y mechones blancos le recubría la piel de la mejilla.

— Debes de dejar de hacer esto, niña. — la voz ronca de Logan se escuchó, cortando el silencio pacifico de la atmósfera. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto, no la movió. Tomo uno de los mechones blancos en sus dedos.

— Lo sé.

Fue la única respuesta de la muchacha. Algo en el tono de su voz sonaba a lo aciago. Logan alzo una ceja y respiro la esencia de Marie; picea, rocío y rayos de sol. Pero, había algo más, algo que se ensalzaba por sobre todo lo demás, un aroma latente que no le gustaba para nada; miedo, tristeza y una profunda angustia. Sin embargo, sabía que él era el responsable de aquello.

— ¿Estarás con ella verdad? — Preguntó su protegida en un susurro. Sonrió con pesar al pensar en la palabra "protegida", pues por un largo tiempo le costó verla como tal, y no como lo que Wolverine en él quería.

— Si ella quiere que así lo sea, estaré.

Logan sabía que sus palabras le dolían, pero no podía mentirle, no ahora, que había vuelto a recuperar a Jean. Respiró sus lágrimas, y estas se le clavaron en el pecho, un tipo de dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando Jean murió aquella vez en Alkali. Sintió a Wolverine colérico, pues había provocado dolor a quien debería de cuidar, su compañera.

— Nunca tuve oportunidad ¿verdad?

Entonces Rogue levantó el rostro, observando fijamente las facciones de Logan. Esta vez, no había ningún rasgo duro o estoico, sino, un hombre desarmado completamente. Sus ojos ámbar brillando y mirando suavemente a Marie.

— Es mejor de esta manera, Marie. Las personas que están cerca de mi acaban muertas.

Lagrimas se deslizaban libremente por las mejillas de Rogue, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantener en su pecho los sollozos.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más duele? — preguntó Marie en un murmullo lastimero. — Que soy la persona que más te conoce, y que aun así me mientas… Se lo que sientes por mí desde que me viste en ciudad Laughlin, te tengo en mi cabeza...

Logan desvió la mirada, no podía verla a la cara después de aquello. Le llevo meses tratar de enterrar todo lo que Wolverine había sentido por Marie, y una parte de él, seguía negando lo que él realmente sentía por ella. Él no podía verla de esa manera, si la acercaba más de lo necesario, la perdería, y eso no lo podía permitir nunca. Tragó el manojo de sentimientos atorados en su garganta y la miro a los ojos.

— Es mejor de esta manera, Rogue. Estoy enamorado de Jean.

Ella le sonrió débilmente y asintió. No había nada más que decir.

Se acercó a él y cortó toda distancia, y como el roce de una pluma le acarició los labios con los suyos, apenas una caricia, tan solo un segundo, pero cargado de todo lo que nunca podrían ser.

Esa noche, Marie dejo el cuarto de Logan, con el pecho lacerado por una herida tan grande y profunda donde estuvo su corazón.

¡Hola!

Este es un ONE SHOT de mi pareja favorita de X men. Espero que les haya gustado.

Natsby.


	2. Chapter 2

La mente de Logan estaba llena de retahílas mordaces por parte de la bestia dentro de él. No podía aceptar lo que sentía y lo que ahora había cambiado desde aquella noche en su habitación. Marie lo había besado. Había sido tan dulce, tan sólo un roce que incendió todo dentro de él. Sus venas aun ardían de calor, la esencia de Marie aún estaba en su nariz, en su mente y en su cuerpo. Se ponía duro de tan sólo pensar en aquello, ¿pero cómo un simple beso podía causar tanto en él? El beso fue tan casto, tan virginal como la dulce esencia que ella deprendía avivando a Wolverine dentro de él. Y este no había descansado del todo, pues Logan estaba implementando toda su fuerza en tratar de controlarlo. Sus instintos estaban cada vez más agiles en torno a ella, la observaba como un águila a un ratón, no había hora en la cual su nariz no buscase su aroma, escuchaba sus murmullos, sus palabras y todo lo que se tratara de ella. No podía quitarse de su memoria sus palabras, su necesidad… Le hacían estragos en la noche, mientras peleaba consigo mismo para no reclamarla. Si antes fue difícil aplacarse, ahora parecía un adolescente hormonal. Es por eso que cuando la escuchó moverse por su habitación, y empezar a guardar su ropa en una maleta no pudo más que cuestionarse. Logan siguió a Rogue por todo el pasillo hasta la puerta de la mansión, donde ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Su cabello borgoña con dos rayas blancas, estaba lacio oscureciendo y ocultando su rostro. Su menudo cuerpo caminando a pasos lentos hacia la puerta, mientras dejaba una estela de dolor tras ella.

— ¿Huyendo otra vez niña?

Rogue se giró lentamente, una parte de ella no queriendo enfrentarlo, no ahora, y no cuando estaba a punto de irse de la mansión. Y no cuando hace menos de tres noches, ella había osado con besarlo. Sin embargo tenía que irse, no podía ser egoísta con ella misma, no lo merecía. Se sintió escaneada, de arriba hacia abajo, mientras sentía las palmas de sus manos sudar. Logan durante esos tres días, había estado más callado que de costumbre, ignorando todo intento de ella por acercársele, simplemente se lo había topado esporádicamente en los pasillos. Siempre cuando ella observaba, su atención estaba enfocada en otra cosa; como en Jean Grey, la flamante pelirroja, que había regresado de la muerte.

Ella no contesto ante el usual recuerdo de sus palabras, dichas una vez en el tren. Logan simplemente no entendería.

— No sabes lo que es tener miedo de tus poderes, Logan. — Ella murmura, muy bajo. Su mirada por fin conectándose con la de él.

— Espero que no lo estés haciendo por un estúpido chico. — Gruñe, sintiendo a Wolverine empezar a resurgir en su interior. Una de las cosas que no podía manejar eran los celos, y muy dentro de él, la bestia había permitido ese acercamiento entre Bobby y Marie, por el simple hecho de que a él le faltaban las bolas para tocarla.

— Logan, termine con Bobby hace semanas… _Créeme_ , no lo hago por él.

Él podía observar que en sus ojos había algo más, una tristeza infinita que sabía que él había causado hace tan solo unas noches atrás. Aún podía sentir el sabor de sus labios contra los suyos, aún podía escuchar sus lamentos cuando le dijo que se quedaría con Jean. Aún Wolverine en su interior trataba de resurgir queriendo reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

— No sabes lo que quieres, niña.

— Por más que trates de convencerte, tú y yo sabemos que nunca me has visto como a una niña, Logan.

Logan desvió la mirada, sabiendo que Rogue tiene toda la razón, por más que trato de verla como su protegida; como a una niña, Wolverine siempre la reconoció como su compañera, la deseo desde el momento en que la vio en aquel maloliente bar. Aún mantenía ese mismo aroma de pureza con el que entró, y lo observó con esos ojos grandes y de color chocolate. Aún recordaba todo…

— Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? — Logan pregunta, después de unos segundos.

Rogue baja la mirada, su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho. Ella quería empezar de nuevo, quería una vida, quería… alejarse de la mansión.

— Ya no hay nada para mí aquí, Logan.

Y él pudo escuchar como sus palabras rompieron algo dentro de él.

— Me tienes a mí, Marie. — apuntó él rápidamente, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que ella no se fuera, para que no se alejara.

Ella lo miró a los ojos profundamente, y sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa triste.

— No es verdad, Logan. A ti te he perdido ya.

— Rogue, no lo hagas. No me has perdido… — Aquello Logan lo sintió más como una súplica.

— Entonces yo soy la que decido alejarme de ti.

Eso lo sintió como una bofetada en su rostro, su corazón dolió y apretó la mandíbula, muy pocas personas le habían hablado así a Logan, y… le habían hecho sufrir.

¿Realmente había tomado la decisión correcta?

 _¡No!_

Gritó la bestia.

Sí, se recordó él, pero sintió que hablaba más el miedo de perderla. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la mantuvo alejada de él, ella se estaba yendo, ella había decido irse. Aquello oscureció su mirada, y sin registrar muy bien lo siguiente, la tomo del antebrazo y la jaló hacia él.

— Por favor… — Rogó, sus palabras muriendo lentamente como flamas al extinguirse.

— Adiós, Logan. — Ella se soltó. — Jean puede hacerte feliz… te lo mereces.

Y sin marcha atrás, ella camino hacia la puerta y la cerro tras de ella. Lo único que pudo sentir, fue el aroma a salitre de sus lágrimas.

Logan la amó y la alejó para poder protegerla y no perderla. Y sin embargo, aun así ella se le había escapado de sus dedos. Y él sintió el dolor más vacío en todos esos quince años de memoria.

¡Hola!

Esta es una pequeña continuación del que se supone que iba a ser un ONE SHOT, pero le vi potencial para hacer un capítulo.

Espero que les guste.

Natsby.


End file.
